Sunday
by Puddles-dono
Summary: Funny, and sexy, things can happen when Phoenix forgets to check the date. A little drabble one-shot of my favorite pairing, Phoenix/Apollo.


**Sunday**

He was having such a nice dream before the alarm decided to cut it all short.

Phoenix Wright opened his eyes to darkness. Very little light came through between the curtains. He lay there for a moment as the dragon of sleep tried its best to claw him under again, but he fought it off with his sword of eminent responsibility. He had to go to work.

His left hand floundered about for the alarm that was still loudly whining in his ear. He jammed the snooze and snapped the alarm off. He looked down and sighed in relief.

Seems he still had his reflexes. His lover was still sound asleep against his chest.

Phoenix sighed again, this time in reluctance, and, after some cunning of his own, managed to slip a pillow beneath his other and leave the warmth of the bed. He tensed as he heard a soft mumble, but relaxed as they settled back down onto the pillow.

Padding into the bathroom, he closed the door before flicking on the light. He rubbed his eyes and inspected himself in the mirror. Man, he hated getting up this early, especially when he had stayed up so late the night before. His love had dragged him to bed after their date and it's not like he could say no to that.

But he had completely forgotten about work the next day, though. He picked up his razor and smiled. It was worth it.

Phoenix shaved his face, leaving his upper lip alone. A thin mustache looked good on him, as his lover had told him a few times, so he left it there. He washed up a little, used the toilet, and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before shuffling through his closet for his suit.

He looked at the clock. Crap! He was going to be late for the Jurist meeting! It wouldn't be good if he was late for a meeting he had called himself.

He quickly ironed his suit jacket and picked a few pieces of fuzz off it before hanging it up and grabbing his pants.

"…Mr. Wright…"

He ironed them, making sure the crease was crisp along the legs. He hung them up, too.

"… Mr. Wright…?"

He next laid his white dress shirt on the ironing board, flattening the cotton with his hands and grabbing the iron. He's short on time, so maybe he won't have to press the whole thing-

"Phoenix."

His head snapped up from his task to find his lover sitting up in their bed. His brown hair was tussled into a sexy mess and he leaned back on his elbows, the sheets pooling around his waist.

"Sorry, Apollo… did I wake you up?" He apologized.

Apollo Justice yawned and his sweet coffee eyes moistened before he rubbed them with the heel of his hand. "What're you doin'?" He mumbled sleepily.

"What's it look like?" He chuckled, whipping his shirt and flipping it over to press the other side.

"But… why?" The other replied, sitting up more and stretching his arms over his head.

"I have a meeting, remember?" Phoenix huffed before turning the iron off and pulling a white undershirt over his head.

Apollo stared at him for a moment before laughing. Phoenix tugged the shirt over his chest before lifting a brow.

"What's so funny?"

His lover stopped and flashed him a smile. "You are."

Phoenix grumbled and snatched his pants off the hanger. He pulled them on.

"Phoenix."

He ignored him and buttoned up his white shirt and tucked it into his pants. He fastened his belt.

"Phoenix…"

He shrugged on his suit coat, making sure his badge was in place. He walked over to the closet to fetch his tie.

"…Nixie."

Phoenix whipped around at hearing his special nickname. Apollo only called him that on very rare occasions. The way he said it reminded him of last night. It made his toes curl.

"You have my attention." He said, a light flush cresting his cheeks.

Apollo gave him a radiant smile that made his heart flip.

"It's Sunday." He stated.

Phoenix froze, a blank look on his face. He walked over to the wall, pressed his fingers to the calendar and laughed.

"Sunday." He parroted with a dumbfounded smile. He felt something grab his shoulders and turn him around, pushing him up against the wall.

Apollo's hands glided down his lapel and snaked under his suit coat. The brunette grinned wickedly up at him and pressed his bare body against the other, brown eyes dark with lust, calling the raven like his own personal siren's song.

"You seem a little overdressed for a Sunday," He wisped across Phoenix's throat. His hands daftly unbuckled the other's belt.

"It seems I am." Phoenix grinned widely, palms pressing into the brunette's lower back. "Mind helping me with that?"

"Not at all," He pushed the blue coat off his shoulders with a smirk. He leaned up and whispered huskily into his lover's ear, "...Nixie."

And with a growl, Phoenix proceeded to give his lover a proper Sunday morning.

* * *

I hope you liked it, as cheezy as I think it is.

R&R is encouraged. Thanks!


End file.
